


White Noise

by Platypusaurus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Handprint (Supernatural), Coda, Dark, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Whump, Episode Related, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Pain, Season 15 Episode 18, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Suffering, unrequited confession
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platypusaurus/pseuds/Platypusaurus
Summary: Castiel wurde von der Leere mitgenommen, Dean befindet noch immer am selben Fleck und ergibt sich dem Schmerz, der ihn jetzt überrollt.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	White Noise

Stille. Innen drin, eine alles verschlingende Stille, wie blendendes Weißrauschen, das Gehör und Sicht und Atem raubte. Dean spürte seine Hände nicht mehr, die Arme, Beine; nichts an seinem Körper schien mehr zu ihm zu gehören. Stille konnte so laut sein.  
Und sie tat weh, sie riss an seinem Herzen, schnürte ihm die Luft ab, schien sein Innerstes zusammenzuquetschen, bis ihm der Atem in erstickten Lauten entwich. Schluchzen.  
  
Die heiße Nässe auf seinem Gesicht verriet ihm irgendwann, dass er weinte, auch wenn er den Raum um sich herum ohnehin nicht mehr klar erkennen konnte.  
  
_Ich liebe dich._  
  
Worte, die keinen Sinn ergeben wollten, hallten in seinem Kopf wider. Die Stimme, die sie aussprach, war vertraut, tief und rau wie Sandpapier, doch seltsam belegt, ob all der Emotionen, die in ihr mitschwangen.  
  
_Lebewohl, Dean._  
  
Er hatte tatsächlich glücklich geklungen. Cas war glücklich gewesen.   
  
_Ich liebe dich._  
  
Das Telefon vibrierte immer noch zu seinen Füßen, doch es dauerte seine Zeit, bis das Geräusch wieder zu ihm durchdrang. Irgendwo, inmitten des Ozeans aus Schmerz, in dem er trieb, erreichte ihn das Bewusstsein, dass es Sam war, der ihn anrief. Dass er mit Sam sprechen musste.  
  
_Lebewohl._  
  
Und dann weinte er richtig. Auf dem Boden zusammengekauert, noch immer an der Stelle, an der er aufgekommen war, als Cas ihn zur Seite und in Sicherheit gestoßen hatte. Es schüttelte ihn am ganzen Leib, ob vor lauter Schluchzen oder vor Schmerz, konnte er nicht einmal zuordnen und es spielte auch keine Rolle. Sein Weinen wurde trockener, verlor aber nicht an Intensität und schließlich kam ihm keuchend und würgend die Galle hoch, bis er sich übergeben musste.  
  
_Ich liebe dich._  
  
Das Vibrieren auf dem kalten Steinboden verstummte endlich. Dean bemerkte es kaum. Alles in ihm brannte, doch am meisten brannte seine rechte Schulter. Die Stelle, die Cas zuletzt berührt hatte. Die Stelle, die Cas zum ersten Mal berührt hatte. Und Dean wollte schreien, spürte, wie sich der Name des Engels in seinen Mund stahl und den bitteren Geschmack von Erbrochenem verdrängte, fühlte, wie er sich auf seine Lippen legte – doch seine Stimmbänder gehorchten ihm nicht. Nur ein raues Gurgeln entwich ihm. Vielleicht würde er den Namen nie wieder aussprechen können, bis zu seinem Lebensende nicht. Vielleicht war das Ende seines Lebens jetzt gekommen. Er war schon einige Male gestorben und es war immer grausam und auf die ein oder andere Art qualvoll gewesen, aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so gelitten zu haben, während er starb, in einem diesmal eigentlich unversehrten Körper. Aber wer sollte ihn holen? Der Tod höchstselbst war fort. Was war mit den anderen Sensenmännern? Warum kam denn niemand, um ihn von den Qualen dieser Art des Sterbens zu erlösen?  
  
_Dean._  
  
Und immer noch diese Stimme in seinem Kopf, oh, diese verfluchte, raue Stimme, die die Wunde, aus der sein Inneres einzig zu bestehen schien, mit jeder Silbe, die in seinem Kopf verhallte, nur noch tiefer riss.   
  
_Du bist der liebevollste Mann, den ich kenne._  
  
Warum konnte es nicht endlich vorbei sein?  
  
_Ich liebe dich. Dean._  
  
Und bei diesem letzten Echo erreichte das Brennen in seiner Schulter eine neue Stufe an Intensität, so dass ihm ein Wimmern entwich. Immer noch wie geblendet zerrte er den Ausschnitt seines T-Shirts unter dem Hemd so weit herunter, bis der Stoff mit einem trägen Reißen nachgab. Dean griff oben in sein Shirt hinein, tastete nach dem Schmerz, der sich wie Feuer in seinen Arm fraß, bis seine Finger eine wulstige, heiße Erhebung auf seiner Haut spürten.   
  
Irgendwann, später, kurz bevor Sam und Jack zu ihm in den Kerker stürmen würden, würde er es geschafft haben, den Handabdruck freizulegen, der erneut in Form einer Narbe auf seinem Arm erschienen war. Vielleicht, weil Cas‘ verbliebene Gnade mehr als nur eine blutige Spur auf seinem Hemd an ihm hinterlassen hatte. Vielleicht, weil seine Seele erneut danach verlangte, aus der Hölle gerettet zu werden, in der er sich befand.   
  
_Dean._  
  
Cas war der einzige gewesen, der seine Seele hatte retten können. Der einzige, der ihn je gesehen, ihn erkannt hatte, alles an ihm, was er war, in seiner Gesamtheit, in seiner Grausamkeit.   
  
_… der liebevollste Mann, den ich kenne._  
  
Es hatte nicht einmal den Abdruck von Flügeln gegeben. Keine Gnade, die erloschen war.  
  
_Alles, was du tust …_  
  
Liebe. Es war nicht Cas‘ Glück, das ihn diesen unerträglichen Schmerz erleiden ließ. Es war die eigene Liebe, die er für den Engel in sich trug.  
  
Und Dean umklammerte seine Schulter, die rechte Handfläche so auf den Abdruck gepresst, als hielte er Castiels Hand an seiner.

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Oneshot entstand unmittelbar, nachdem ich Folge 18 im vergangenen November gesehen hatte.
> 
> Lay your weary head to rest, Castiel. Danke für alles.
> 
> Danke an euch fürs Lesen.  
> Passt bitte auf euch auf!


End file.
